caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Caravaneer 2 Wiki:Sandbox
(This page is a collection of "works in progress." Feel free to edit or add to it.) =Your Bunker (faction)= "You were born after the collapse of the old civilization, but your life had a peculiar scenario. You spent your childhood in an underground bunker inhabited by a small group of people who managed to stay isolated from the violence and misery of the outside world. With plenty of energy coming from a nuclear reactor and access to underground water, the bunker's community was almost completely autonomous and only occasionally needed supplies from the outside. In order to guarantee the security of the bunker, its location and the very fact of its existence were kept secret. Most of the inhabitants weren't allowed to leave the bunker, and only specially trained scouts kept in touch with the outside world. You were chosen to become such a scout and spent the last several months being trained by Olaf, an experienced fellow who was the only active scout in the bunker at the moment. (...)" - Caravaneer 2 Prologue "(...) People tell some ridiculous stories. Some say there are people living underground who have never seen sunlight in their entire lives. (...)" - Kukul Your Bunker is the faction the Caravaneer 2 Protagonist belongs. It is not possible to become an enemy of this faction. Mercenaries and volunteers will join this faction when recruited to the protagonist's caravan. Since the protagonist is the only scout of the bunker at the moment, which factions will be friendly or hostile to the bunker people will depend entirely on the protagonist's actions. Despite being friendly or hostile to the bunker, the Federation will kidnap all the bunker people (except the protagonist's caravan) in both Liberation Army and Workforce Merchants storylines, and the bunker people will be killed in the WorkForce Merchants storyline. But, since the Federation will never openly admit the kidnapping, the relationship between the protagonist and the Federation will not change by this event alone. In the Liberation Army storyline, the bunker people can be rescued from Ausz detention camp and taken to Qubba social workers to become citizens, which will make the rescued people join Qubba Government as faction, and the protagonist's caravan will be the only people remaining in your bunker faction. Characters belonging to the Faction * Caravaneer 2 Protagonist * Chairman Brass * Emilia * Olaf * All people rescued from Ausz detention camp * Any mercenary or volunteer recruited to the protagonist's caravan Towns owned * Your Bunker =Town-Owned Industry Expansion= ''This is a work in progress. Information is incomplete. Feel free to add information to this list since it is unlikely that one person can uncover all information for all of the towns. Add any observations or comments you think may help others. This industry expansion information could be indicated on each town's page, but it may be easier to access or update if it is one list as shown here. '' This is a list of the Town-Owned industries that each town expands. It will help a player who wants to micromanage the economy of a region. The data was collected in Story mode. Sandbox mode may affect some towns differently (especially, Drekar Camp, Kivi Camp, Ozbet, Toowoomba, Botxo, and Hempton). Deciding which towns to expand is an advanced strategy for extended game play beyond the end of the story line, or when playing in Sandbox mode. If you want unhealthy towns, see Crashing a Rural Town. All towns slowly expand their Water Well. Other town-owned industries slowly expand when the town has sufficient population growth and unemployed people. The necessary number of unemployed and population varies for each town, although an increase of 10% appears to be enough to trigger expansion of industry in any town. (Many towns will expand industries sooner.) If more than one industry is listed for a town, additional population growth will cause those industries to expand, too, although not necessarily in the order listed. A town's water surplus may be a factor in determining when a town expands an industry, but this is uncertain. To keep a town healthy, it is best to expand its population slowly. Large changes in population can cause temporary imbalances. The size of the population change that a town can support at one time depends on the size of the town. 10% population growth appears manageable for any town. If a town can expand both food and forage, there is no theoretical limit on how high the population can grow while keeping the town healthy. There is a practical limit in that the town Statistics crashes when thousands of people are employed in one industry. For towns that do not increase forage, they may eventually run into a Negative Forage situation which will cause dramatic price changes. In this situation, the only way to get the town to positive forage is by Crashing a Rural Town and shrinking the forage consuming industries, or buy a town-owned forage consuming industry and downsize it. If a town increases forage cultivation and develops a Negative Forage situation, adding more people to the town will correct the situation when the town expands forage. If a town has only one industry (besides Water Well), that industry is listed in parenthesis. This list excludes those Special Locations where the population does not change: *Silos *Narizian Colony *Cotton Fields Other towns will very slowly increase their population after several game years in addition to what you add from prisoners, etc. Tribal region The Tribal region is the player's private fiefdom. There are no caravans in the region. The towns' output waits for the player to come along and buy and sell whatever the player wants. The towns start small, but can be expanded to provide markets for your caravan's goods. *Lintu Camp: expands sheep breeding, forage *Pullid Camp: expands jerboa breeding, forage *Kivi Camp: ? expands jerboa breeding *Drekar Camp: ? (starts with Negative Forage) The Lintu will produce the cheapest wool, tallow, and skins in the game. Whether the price savings outweigh the transportation costs is a decision you will need to make. In Story Mode, industry expansion for Kivi and Drekar is impacted by the results of the Kivi-Drekar war. The Drekar are eliminated. The Kivi will change their mix of industries and may stop producing jackets, depending on how many Kivi die in the war. After the storyline is completed, the Kivi start making jackets again. Be cautious if you want to start the Jackets Production industry in the Kivi Camp because: *The Kivi do not produce enough yarn to support a Level 1 Jackets Production industry, *You cannot expand storage in the Kivi Camp. It may be best to wait a while for the Kivi to build up a surplus of yarn, then start Jackets Production and run off the surplus in the Market. Alkubra region *Araten: expands alcohol distillery, leather production, cotton cultivation, insect farming *New Serino: expands goat breeding (will become Negative Forage at population around 480) *Fort Mitchell: expands jerboa breeding *Mundschau: expands jerboa breeding *Lago: expands goat breeding, sheep breeding, cattle breeding, forage, cow cheese *Lost: expands jerboa breeding, cotton cultivation *Huira: expands insect farming *Orth: *Confusion: *Bleik: expands lizard breeding (starts with Negative Forage) Janubi region Workforce Merchants storyline notes: * The population of Mikaze drops significantly after the Rebellion is defeated with a corresponding reduction in some of its industries. * The populations of Ozbet and Botxo drop significantly after the Ozbet-Janubi war with a corresponding reduction in some of their industries. If the population of the towns are increased after the war, the lost industries will be gradually restored. *Northway: expands alcohol distillery, leather production *Toowoomba: expands jerboa breeding, forage *Ozbet: expands insect farming *Iselin: expands jerboa breeding *Botxo: *Tifk: expands lizard breeding *Mimb: expands sheep breeding, forage *Scrapyard: expands insect farming *Tobar: expands jerboa breeding *Twin Rivers: expands goat breeding (will become Negative Forage at population around 225) *Jack's Gambit: expands insect farming *Mikaze: expands insect farming *La Croixille: *Murray Hill: expands insect farming *Hempton: expands (cannabis cultivation) *Shikendo: (peas) Qubba region *Thu'wal: expands forage, sheep breeding *Sandstorm Basin: expands goat breeding, forage *Smerd: expands leather production *Tara'koona: expands bean cultivation (produces food without forage) *Zonderhoop: expands forage, jerboa breeding *Papertown: expands (soap) *Masriah: expands sheep breeding *Fort Goks: expands pharmaceutics, leather production *Qubba: *Kulin: expands goat breeding, forage *Obelisk: expands forage, sheep breeding *Libertatem: expands sheep breeding *Goedewil: *Hara: *Nirgendwo: expands insect farming *Okaidi: expands cattle breeding *Diep Gat: expands sheep breeding, leather production *Patrolton: expands forage (starts with Negative Forage) *Gamel Met: expands cattle breeding, forage *Caganel: expands insect farming, cotton cultivation *Drushlak: expands insect farming, cotton cultivation *Milloshigrad: expands insect farming Federation region *Sogndal: *Kowloonia: *Britonia: *Blondsville: expands (cotton cultivation) *Gilead: expands (pharmaceutics) *Shosta: expands goat breeding (starts with Negative Forage) *Ausz: expands sheep breeding *Condare: *Vatefaire: expands sheep breeding, forage *Shadheen 71: *Toho Sands: expands lizard breeding *Valentingrad: *Crater City: expands snake breeding (Note that expanding snake breeding increases Crater City's Theoretical food deficit. In practice, the output of the snake breeding industry doesn't increase since the town "eats" all the jerboa meat produced, unless you sell food to the town.) *Brew Sleeves: expands cotton cultivation; shrinks forage, alcohol distillery. (This may be the only town that shrinks industries voluntarily.) *Romagna: expands (oil drilling) *Heiselle: expands (oil drilling) *Dagmar: *Laurel: (limestone mining) *Sabaton: expands (limestone mining) *Arton: *Iobagdad: (salt mining)